Book of One Shots
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Romantic stories set for you to enjoy with all the night class guys, plus Zero of course. Please read and review and PM if you have any ideas.
1. Takuma 'Birthday Kisses'

I have decided to do a little 'book' of oneshots for you :) if you want a story done for you please inbox me, give me a name and details and which guy :) also tell me how you want it to go and give me a rating too ;)

Here's a one shot i have done for myself, please inbox me and review :)

* * *

><p>Info: You are in the night class, friends with all of them mostly close to Rima and Shiki. You can imagine it is you in the story so I won't give the OC a name. all you need to know is that everyone knows you and Takuma have this 'thing'.<p>

Enjoy Takuma lovers.

"It's my birthday!" He beamed stood in front of everyone in the main hall; we all sat and slouched down.

Takuma was always the only one wide awake early in the night, it irritated others but I found it cute.

"Happy birthday." Some of the others murmured at different times, slowly and in between yawns.

Takuma's face turned disappointed at the 'happy birthdays' he received, I giggled at his cute face, sprang up and walked over to him, hands behind my back, and he looked at me like I was hiding a present.

"My present?" he grinned.

"Yeah, sure." I beamed, I revealed my empty hands and he frowned, I kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Vice President."

His eyes lit up and he let out a happy sigh, before watching me walk away to the door as Kaname waited for the others for us to leave.

"Wow, Ichijo-sempi, that must be the best present right?" Aido teased him. I turned to see what Takuma's reaction was and he was blushing. So cute.

We all got seated in class, surprise, surprise I had to sit next to Takuma again. Listening to the teacher go on and on about something that we already knew bored me, I listened to Shiki and Rima argue behind me who got the last Pocky, Aido was doodling again and everyone else just stared bored at the teacher.

Suddenly I felt paper slide into my hands on the table, I looked down to neatly folded paper and looked up at Takuma, he looked down at the paper and then up at me and smiled, not just a kind hearted smile like he usually gave, this one made my heart race, gave me butterflies.

I opened it up when he looked away, it read: Maybe you owe me one more kiss. I scoffed at how cheeky he was being.

I wrote back; what makes you think I will? And slid it back, I watched him smile and write something, he came back with; You like me.

I coughed nervously and he grinned at me, I shook my head at him, cheeky little…

I wrote bravely: Yeah but I still won't kiss you. He read it and snickered, he wrote before me; I can make you. I felt my insides tighten and I opened my mouth, slightly shocked.

I raised an eyebrow to him, and he looked down in front of him biting his bottom lip.

"Why don't you just get together?" Aido asked, I was walking in front with Rima listening in to their little talk.

"Aido." Takuma said with a warning.

"It just annoys me how you two act like it anyway. And most of all I can feel the energy." Aido stated.

"What energy?"

"You know," Aido began to whisper, "The sexual energy."

"AIDO!" Takuma nearly squealed, "She's just in front of us!"

"So? Let her know buddy!" Aido patted his back and gave him a little push forward towards me.

Takuma walked beside me quietly and he took a deep breath, he was nervous I could feel it. I took his hand and held it tightly.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, he looked down at our joined hands and smiled.

"Yeah. It is."

Takuma's party began and we all started to drink, not the best idea for Aido who gets a little carried away on blood wine.

"You and Takuma should just do it." He slurred. "I mean come on, you like him and I can tell you he really, really, really likes you…and ..and he.." he leant forwards to me with a finger on his lips, and whispered, "and he told me that he imagines you…"

"Ok!" Shiki and Kain came and held up Aido, "I think someone has been drinking too much."

"Who?" Aido hiccupped and looked around, "Is it..it that guy with the ..the blonde hair?"

Kain looked up at Shiki who shrugged.

"Aido?"

"That's the guy!" Aido raised his hand, "Now.. now HE is a drunken idiot!"

Shiki sighed, "Tell me about it."

I watched Aido being dragged up by Kain and Shiki who were probably going to put him to bed.

"Wow, that could have been embarrassing." Takuma said behind me.

I smiled and turned to him, "For Aido or for you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck blushing, "Well, you know he is drunk, I wouldn't listen to him."

"Really?" I pouted and faked a sad face, "So you don't like me?"

"Of course I like you." He blushed harder.

"So that was true, so I guess what he said about you imagining me… it was true too?" I grinned, I got him!

"I..i don't know what he means about that." He looked around avoiding eye contact.

"Oh so maybe we should go and ask him about it right?" I asked, pretending to be serious.

"No!" He reacted without thinking, "I think we should let him sleep."

He drank the rest of hi wine in one big gulp and he bravely took my hand and led me to the gazebo out in the back garden. He sat me down and looked around before letting down the white see though sheet at the entrance, I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to see.

He sat down and took the bottle of wine filling up two glasses; he looked at me and smiled nervously before gulping down the wine. Wow, he was anxious.

We sat for a while just holding hands, I watched him drink quite a lot of wine, before he sat nearer to me.

"You have drank quite a bit haven't you Takuma?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said, suddenly his hand was in my hair. "I love you."

I smiled and laughed, "You are drunk Vice president."

He shook his head, "I love you." He meant it, he really did, his eyes were saying it to me too.

I felt myself blush and look down at the floor, he gently put up my head with his soft hands, his eyes loving and his lips close to mine, he hesitated a bit before he gently brought our lips together. I let out a deep breath out of pure excitement. He took this as permission to continue and our mouths joined again, his tongue traced my bottom lip before I let him into my mouth. Our tongues rubbed against each other and I gave out an involuntary moan. He stopped and grinned cheekily before gently pushing me backwards on the seat, my back was met by big pillows and he hovered above me just watching me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, his green eyes were lit with lust and yet again our lips met.

Aido stood at his window, looking upon the sight of the gazebo, the candle light went out inside it and the two entangled shadows disappeared.

"Ah, finally!" He sighed and fell sloppily on his bed.


	2. One Shot For Lady Island Rose -Zero

**One Shot for Lady Island Rose- as a thank you OC-Sukui**

Thankyou for your kind words!

* * *

><p>I had coughed, sneezed and blew my nose so much this morning I felt sorry for myself. How could a common cold render a hunter so ill?<p>

I heard footsteps outside my door and I held my breath; who was it? Kaien perhaps bringing me some of his horrible soup. I shuddered at the memory of the taste. My stomach growled and I held it; trying to quieten it so I could hear.

The door slowly opened and my heart jumped in my mouth when I saw the silver hair.

He can't see me like this!

He had a tray with a bowl and mug and a little spoon. He set it on the table by the side.

"I brought you some soup." He murmured.

My eyes widened and my stomach turned.

A slight smile appeared on his face; "Don't worry I made it for you. I knew you wouldn't eat his."

I relaxed and sat up reaching for the tray, he grabbed hold of it from me and helped me set it down in front of me, I felt something warm on my hand, and held my breath. His hand was touching mine.

"There, I made you some lemon and ginger tea too, to help with your cough." He removed his hand and sat on the side of my bed, waiting for me to try the soup.

If Zero made it; it must be delicious.

Picking up the spoon I scooped up the reddish-yellow liquid and lifted it to my mouth, it smelt so good, I nodded as I tasted it; I was right; delicious.

"You like it, good." Purple eyes met mine and I blushed, why was he being so kind to me lately?

"It's so yummy," I fed my mouth spoonful after spoonful, trying not to look too much of a hungry pig. "Thank you."

He shifted then and moved over to the chair in the corner and brought it closer to my bed, "I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast; I've never not seen you there and ready before me."

"Yeah, it's only a cold though." I shrugged, while in my head I was bouncing around; happy with the fact he was worried about me.

"But still.." He whispered, his hand moved over to my forehead and he held it there for a while, "You clearly have a temperature."

No, wonder; I thought in my mind. Having Zero here is enough to make me hot enough to cook food off.

"I feel fine." I lied, I was weak and felt like I was on my death bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" He suddenly asked.

"No!" I said a bit too fervently, "Stay."

He tilted his head and his silver hair fell in his eyes and I immediately felt the butterflies flutter, I loved how hot he looked right now. I hated how ill I was right now, I scowled.

"What." He asked; a beautiful frown on his face.

"I just feel so frumpy and horrible." I shrugged, my hair was probably a birds nest too.

He shook his head, "No, you like fine to me."

Ok, I know 'fine' isn't that a bigger deal as opposed to 'beautiful' but come on this was Zero! This was as good as it could get right now!

I was blushing, I knew I was. I just hoped due to my temperature he wouldn't see it.

"You don't have to stay here Zero. I'll be ok."

"No, I'll stay here; I like to watch over you, it scares me that you're ill." He admitted, he crossed his arms and made himself more comfy in his chair. "Maybe I could talk to you, about something."

Oh, what? Talk about what?

"Every time I want to talk to you about this, you seem to blush and run for the hills." He murmured, a smile playing on his lips.

I was notorious for my blushing, that didn't surprise me, as for running; that was something I very rarely do. That's exercise!

My heart was pounding in my chest and I let Zero take the tray away from me and put it on the table, I watched him like a hawk, what was he wanting to talk to me about? I dipped back down in the sheets and pulled them up close.

"Sukui;" He whispered, his face was suddenly close to mine, "How do you feel about me?"

My heart was the one running for the hills, apparently so was my brain, I couldn't function at all! All words had jumped out the window!

He waited; his gorgeous face started to become worried, he frowned thinking was being rejected, he hung his head.

"Zero!" I called before he made tear come to my eyes, how pained he looked! "I like you."

He still had his head hung low and I moved closer to him, didn't he hear me?

"Zero, please!" I whispered, my hand ran through his hair and I waited for him to respond.

Slowly he lifted his head, my fingers pulling gently on his soft hair, he smiled, it was so rare and so beautiful.

"That feels..nice." He whispered, he closed his eyes and moved closer to me…uh oh!

His lips were on mine moving slowly but surely, warms and soft I gave in and returned the kiss.

Zero was kissing me!

The butterflies were fluttering madly in my stomach.

When he pulled away I began to cough, how lucky was I that I didn't do that while kissing…

He looked worried again, he pushed me back gently and pulled up the covers, I suddenly felt horrible, even after such an important experience, I could think about anything but how hot I was and how my throat burned.

Zero gently laid a cold wet flannel over my fore head and kissed the top of it.

"Zero, you should go before you catch this." I whisper weakly.

He shook his head, "I'm ok." He shifted then; "Are you sure you don't _want_ me to go?"

I grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it, "No, I don't."

I felt so much better this week! I finally filled my lungs with fresh air and smiled.

"Hey, look who's out of bed finally." I hear close behind me, too close, I could feel the breath on the back of my neck.

A nose nuzzled my neck and arms slowly slid around me, silver hair flopped down and over my shoulder, I tingled; Zero, I grinned.

I had to get used to him being so close to me; touching me and kissing. I had never seen it coming, I had always hoped though.

"Yeah, I had a very special doctor." I smiled, turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. He grinned and touched his nose with mine in a cute gesture.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he looked after me very well I thought."

His smile grew and I'm sure mine did too.

"You _are_ my girlfriend right?" He asked suddenly, like he didn't believe it was real.

I nodded, I have never been so sure in all my life.

"Oh." We heard a sigh.

Turning around we saw Yuki stood by the front door, she smiled weakly.

"Oh, Yuki." I whispered. I never thought…

"Ah, no I'm glad!" She smiled, "Zero has someone very special now."

Zero cuddled me to him and I sensed his protectiveness, "Yes, so keep _your_ special vampire away from her."

Yuki widened her eyes, she was stunned and so was I.

"I don't want you to have anything to do with _them_." He growled to me.

I shook my head, "I don't anyway."

He seemed to calm down, was he like this because he had Yuki taken away from him by Kaname?

"I just don't want you hurt." He whispered quietly in my ear. Yuki didn't hear, but bowed and left us alone.

"Zero I don't want anything to do with them, and I am a hunter, getting hurt is part of the job description."

He frowned, "Not while I'm your boyfriend. From now on all your missions will be partnered with me."

Being partnered with Zero? Ok! I wasn't going to complain.

"Don't you think you're being over protective."

"I don't care." His jaw clenched.

"Clearly." I smiled, oh Zero.

He was confused as to why I was smiling, he was my Zero! Finally! He was over protective of me! He was cuddling, kissing and touching me!

"I like that you are protective of me."

He tilted his head and gave me his sexy slight smile.

I traced my fingers up from his chest to his neck, rubbing gently over the tattoo, "I like you Zero."

Purple eyes bore down into me with passion, suddenly his mouth was against mine and I was left breathless as his lips worked their magic. How can he kiss so good?

"Perhaps we should go inside?" He asked huskily in my ear.

I nodded, oh goody!

I was wearing his hoodie, I sat smiling like an idiot on the sofa cuddled up in its warmth. I could smell him and I sighed every time I caught his scent. How intoxicating his scent was.

He walked in the room and a smile slowly appeared, "My hoodie?"

I nodded blushing. I had been caught! How I wanted to pull the hood over my head!

He sat down beside me and cuddled me up to him, "You look cute. Look better than I do in it."

His eyes drifted down to my naked legs and I blushed harder. Why did I choose to wear shorts?

"Well you can't use the excuse of the cold." He murmured, finger lightly brushed over the skin on my legs, I tingled and butterflies started.

I looked up at him, his purple eyes capturing mine and his mouth pressed to mine, warm and soft, I enjoyed the kiss and let my hand wander up to his hair. I felt his tongue brush against mine, that's when the bigger butterflies fluttered, only they fluttered a little lower. He pulled away too soon and chuckled at my disappointed expression.

"That's for stealing my hoodie." He grinned.

"If that's the case, I'd better steal more of your things."

"I would only be more than happy to turn a blind eye for a couple of seconds." He smiled and closed his eyes, I reached over and took the one important thing that no one except Zero should touch. The bloody rose.

Suddenly just holding it made me scared, maybe I shouldn't of took this.

He opened his eyes and instantly flicked to the gun, oh crap…

Zero frowned, not his cute frown, his serious Zero frown.

"That requires a big punishment." His voice sent vibes throughout me, the way he looked at me now and the way he said it; it made my butterflies go mad.

Suddenly the gun was on the floor and I was pushed back on the sofa, he hovered above me like a panther.

"You must be brave." He growled.

I couldn't talk; my brain had run away again.

"Big punishment." He continued; he lowered himself down above me until his body was pressed against mine, his tongue traced my bottom lip and he slowly gave me a wicked smile.

"Zero." I gasped, his tongue entered my mouth and he claimed me as his. After fighting him off for a while I gave in and let the butterflies flutter wildly about. He pulled away and looked in my eyes, they were warm and loving.

"I can't punish you." He grinned, pushing back my hair with his fingers.

"Aw…" I pouted.

"Lucky escape _this_ time." He winked.


End file.
